


Rain Check

by charleybradburies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Clothing, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Harley/Ivy - Short Skirt (+ Kinks Cycle Prompt: Mirrors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

Harley's raring to head out, so she sets herself on finding Ivy. It's an easier mission than she expects: she's in the bathroom with the door wide open. 

Harley's immediate chuckle is practically a scoff. Or maybe it _is_ a scoff - she doesn't particularly mind giving either. 

"You're wearing _that?_ " she asks, joining her girlfriend in the bathroom; apparently Ivy hadn't noticed her, because she startles when Harley slips into the reflection in the mirror. Harley slips her hands to Ivy's waist, then lower, feeling the skirt's hem.

"Pretty short skirt, Red."

"Figured I wouldn't end up wearing it _out._ "


End file.
